The New Adventures Of Old Forks High
by nic-rox-ur-sox
Summary: The Cullen family head back to Forks High to start a new chapter of their lives, but nothing is as simple as it seems. Trouble making, rule bending and hilarity ensues. Set 100 years post Breaking Dawn. All Cannon pairings. R&R :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This my friend Danielle's fanfic, she is just borrowing my account to post it! It is her first go at writing, so all reviews are appreciated, but please make sure that you are nice :) or that any criticism is constructive. Thanks guys! Be sure to let us know what you think... review review review!**

* * *

**  
**

Prologue

BPOV

**100 years after Breaking Dawn**

Ok so here's the thing, I Bella Swan Cullen am a vampire. I was changed by my loving and caring husband Edward, when the birth of our child Renesmee went horribly wrong. I nearly didn't make it that day, but there was no way Edward was going to let me out of his life that easily. He injected venom straight into my heart and bit me all around my body, letting venom spread through my veins. The pain was something that I have never ever experienced before in my life, but I can say that I would defiantly go through that pain again if it meant I got to be with Edward for the rest of eternity.

So here we were, 100 years later, back in Forks living as one big happy family. Everyone was together again in the same house I was welcomed into all those years ago. Of course, the house had to have a few changes, like a few more rooms added here and there. We were going to live in the cottage that Esme gave us, but Edward and I both agreed that it would be nicer to be together to begin with, as well as the obvious fun that Alice would have with Nessie playing Barbie. Maybe some day we would get back to "our home" but until then we were happy with the whole family being under one roof.

Of course there was one thing lingering not far behind, and no one blamed Renesmee for the stench that always followed her, but that mutt was never more than 3 feet away from the poor girl I didn't no how she could stand it. Of course Jake and I were still good friends, I loved him with all my heart as a friend, and I got over the fact that he imprinted on my daughter but sometimes he was a right pain in the ass. It was good we were coming back to Forks though, Jake agreed that he would stay at his old house that Billy left for him in his will at night times, and see Renesmee when he could during the day. I was thankful, as it gave us all time away to smell some good old-fashioned clean air.

Carlisle was back working at the same hospital where I had first met him; he loved that place and didn't want to leave but he had to because of me, so I was glad that I suggested we move back to Forks. It was good for him to be back in his old stomping ground, where he wanted to be. Esme as usual was going to stay at home and play "stay at home mum" just to keep up appearances for the humans. Jake was going to do an apprenticeship being a Car painter; he had already been through the system and learnt how to be a mechanic. Although we all knew he just wanted to be able to out-do Rosalie with the whole car thing, even though all he was doing was pissing her off more (if that was possible), because everyone knew that Rose had a way with cars. No amount of panel and paint apprenticeships would be able to top that.

As for the rest of us, well we were all off to school, just like old times. We had all put a great deal of thought into this and we decided the set up would be just like it was back when I first met my favourite vampire family. Alice, Edward and Emmett were going to make up the Cullen's, while Rosalie and Jasper continued to be the Hales. Renesmee and I would make up the Mason's, the newest adopted additions to the Cullen family, who were ever so kindly taken in by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. That was the story, but of course, we all knew the truth. Things were about to get exciting…

* * *

**A/N - Please review! Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thanks for those who have reviewed so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Let me know what you think.**

Disclaimer - I do not own twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter Two

**BPOV**

It was the first day of school at the glorious Forks High. I was excited, but nervous at the same time. Rose and Emmett planned on doing some major public displays of affection to, I quote: "make sure all the slime bags keep their hands of my girl". Rose didn't care, she only had eyes for Emmett, so was apparently at ease with whatever he was up to, just as long as he didn't end up making an ass of himself.

Alice and Jasper were going to keep their relationship quiet and just get on with the whole 'being back at school for the 50th time' thing. While Edward and I thought we would do a sneak and pretend that we were only brother and sister, I didn't like the idea of not being able to freely kiss Edward for a whole seven hour day. But we thought it was for the best, and that Renesmee wouldn't want her old folks all over each other at school as well as at home. Alice said she had some pretty freaky visions of us at school with the path we had decided to take so I couldn't wait to find out how that was going to pan out.

Alice came bounding up the stairs, yelling at everyone to wake up. It was way too early for this kind of energetic behaviour, so I got out of bed and slammed the door shut just as she was about to walk in. I guess she didn't see that coming, as I heard a resounding 'thud' as she hit her face hard on the door. I quickly ran to the bed and hid in Edwards arms under the covers before she could react too quickly.

"She's rather angry love", Edward said quietly to me.

"You would be too if I flattened your nose with a door, Edward", I replied.

He chuckled softly into my hair. "Here she goes, she's going to boil over, don't say I didn't warn you!"

Edward then got up and went to the bathroom, probably trying to run away from the tiny monster that was fuming behind our door.

The door swung open, revealing a rather disgruntled looking Alice.

"Holy hell Bella, are you trying to reconstruct my nose, or just make me look like a pug dog that rear-ended the back end of a bus?", she screeched.

I laughed quietly. "No Alice, I was merely giving you a warning that if you come in here yelling your head off to get out of bed it could possibly be one of the last things you do".

"I was just going to tell you that if you don't hurry up we will be late for school", she replied.

"Alice we could leave here one minute before the bell rings, and still make it on time with the way this family drives", I said, flopping back down onto the bed.

"That is ridiculous Bella, not even we drive that fast!", she quickly stated.

"Well nearly Alice. Look, I'm sorry I made your nose a little flat, is it back to its normal shape yet?", I questioned apologetically.

"Not yet, but it will be soon, after I give you your punishment!" Alice laughed, and I could hear Edward in the bathroom laughing rather loudly.

"My punishment!" I cried, "No Alice, I am so sorry for what I did! It will never happen again!" I was almost yelling.

"What's going on?" Rosalie and Renesmee came out of their rooms to see what the noise was, both ready for school, which didn't help my current situation.

"Young Bella here decided to slam the door in my face", Alice proclaimed.

I swear I could hear Edward in the bathroom doubled over with laughter. "Shut up Edward" I yelled, he was meant to support me not laugh at me.

Alice smiled at my worried look. "So now to make up for it, I am going to give her a makeover and dress her how I like for school, and she can do nothing about it."

"Nooo" I yelled, "I'll wear the make-up, but _please_ don't make me wear clothes that you choose Alice, please I beg you!".

"Shower now, I won't make you wear make-up. We are going to school and you have a husband, so you don't need to impress anyone, but you _will_ wear what I say. Shower, now, hurry", she ordered.

For a tiny little pixie, she sure was scary sometimes. With that I walked off to our bathroom. Edward was standing behind the door waiting for me; as soon as I walked in he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. I frowned. He knew my weakness…

"I'm sorry love, but that was so funny. I thought you would have learnt by now not to take Alice on in battle", he said in between kisses.

"Well apparently I had temporarily forgotten and needed reminding. Oh Edward what am I going to be forced into?". Nothing too revealing I hoped. "I don't want little pre-pubescent teenage boys whose voices haven't cracked drooling over me"

Edward hugged me tighter. "It's not bad love, I promise. Now shower, or the evil little pixie will be back again. I'll be waiting down stairs".

With that I got in the shower, the warm water felt so good against my cold skin, it almost felt like it was burning, but none the less the feeling was great. I washed my hair using the same strawberry shampoo that Edward loved to smell, and used a rose smelling body wash. Once I was done I wrapped a towel around my body and went to my bed. I was feeling nervous not knowing what Alice would pick out for me, I honestly thought that she would pick something totally wacky out for me to wear as pay back. Turns out I was wrong.

On my bed I found a pair of three quarter black tights with a black and grey checked shirt dress laid next to them. I actually didn't mind what Alice picked out for me, it showed off my legs well coming down to mid thigh, it gave me a bit of cleavage, but not too much and had a belt that sat high around my waist so it showed off my slim figure. _Good work Alice_, I thought to myself with a smile. I looked down to see she had a pair of black ballet flats on the floor waiting for me, needless to say I was very happy with today's choice of clothes.

I hopped down the stairs full of life ready for whatever the day was to throw at me, so to speak. Emmett gave me a big bear hug and commented on happy I was today, and Alice had seemed to forget that I tried to give her a nose job with the door. The whole family was gathered on the first floor awaiting my arrival before we headed off to school.

"Ok how are you all getting to school?" Carlisle said. He looked at Edward and seemed to nod his head. If I wanted I could get in on this conversation but I normally try to give everyone their privacy, they were probably just talking boring boy talk anyway. _Boys_, I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes.

"Well Rose and I are going to take the Hum 'o magic to school, anyone who wants to join us can" Emmett said with the dumbest smile I have ever seen.

"Emmett how on this green earth did you come up with Hum 'o magic?" Rosalie asked.

"Well you see Rose, the Jeep, she hums to me when I drive her, and it's a soothing sound. And well, you and I make magic in that car so, the Hum 'o Magic"

"Well I am never going in that car again, you never know what you might sit in" Jasper said. Alice and I made retching noises, while the rest of the family doubled over with laughter.

"I'll take my beautiful wife and my beautiful daughter in the "hum 'o Volvo" then eh?" Edward said, laughing to himself.

Edward drove a C30, 2009 Volvo in silver (of course). It was the only colour he was allowed to get, it bought back pleasant memories for the both of us of the last time I was here.

"Alright I will take my _baby_ along with Jazz", Alice said.

"I thought Jazz was your baby?" Emmett replied. _Wrong move_ _Emmett_ I thought, and with that, Smack. Rose got him in the back of his head.

"Oww what?"

"Shut it Emmett" Rose warned.

Of course, Alice's car was a yellow, 911 turbo Porsche like the one she stole when we were saving Edward in Italy, she loved that thing like a mother loved her child. And with that we all left the house. Carlisle of course had a beautiful black Mercedes- Benz, S65 AMG 2008 edition. It was prefect for Carlisle, he loved it.

Alice and Jasper climbed in the Porsche. Rose and Emmett got in the Jeep. Even though we all knew Rose wanted to take her BMW M3 E93, in a shiny red colour, Emmett surprisingly won the war on who was to drive today. Rose would most likely drive the rest of the week though. Laughing at my thoughts I got in the Volvo, while Renesmee climbed in the back, as Edward hopped into the drivers seat.

"Here we go", I said to my family.

"I can't wait to repeat high school, not", Renesmee wasn't too happy about it, but we all knew she loved it deep down. She had a love of information, and made good use of her photographic memory, getting consistently top of the class marks in all subjects. Even P.E. She obviously got that from Edwards side.

"Cheer up, at least you haven't been though high school as many times as I have", Edward said with a wink.

With that, he picked up my hand, kissed my palm and speed off in the direction that the others had gone.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you think so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Here's the next chapter guys. Thanks to those who are reviewing! You guys rock :)**

**Im thinking that people need to review heaps more though. Because it's no fun writing and getting no feedback. :( So come on people!**

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

** Bella POV**

It had been so long since I was in Forks, I had forgotten how much I loved the small town. The beautiful trees and the green leaves that hung from the branches, the green grass with the brightly coloured flowers that flourished in the rich brown soil. Edward wasn't driving as fast as he normally did today, I think he wanted me to get a good look at the old town in which I stumbled upon when I decided to move to Charlie's. It was also Renesmee's first time that she actually got to see where she was born and what the town was like. She never really got to go far away from the house as a child as she still wanted to drain every human except Charlie that came in her path, so we decided it was best she stay close until we moved away.

She looked like she was enjoying what she saw, displaying a huge smile on her face, which in return made Edward smile as he knew she would love this little town.

All of a sudden we came to a slow stop. We were here, back where I first met Edward, that same place were my life changed for the good. I looked around and saw that along with Alice and Emmett and their partners we were all alone in the parking lot. 'Just like old times' I thought.

"So, this is where you guys met, the place where you vanted to suck her bloood?" Renesmee said, adding a cheesy Transylvanian vampire accent onto the end.

"Yes love, the very place and see that building over there?" Edward pointed in the direction of our old biology classroom, "that is the exact room I met my lovely Bella in".

"That's pretty cool, I mean not the part about you wanting to drain my mother of her blood, that's creepy. I mean it's cool that I'm in the same school that my parents met, it's yeah…."

I laughed at the fact Nessie couldn't finish her sentence, turning back to Edward, who had his beautiful topaz eyes on me. "I can't believe we are back here, this is awesome", I said rather energetically.

Edward smiled and kissed the back of my hand before his head dropped as if he was ashamed. "We have to go talk to Alice she is getting impatient and claims she is seeing visions on what is going to happen today. She's contemplating dragging us out of the cars and making a big scene".

With that we got out of the car. I looked around to see that the car park was nearly half full of students that had magically appeared out of nowhere, and were looking around staring at our cars. I swear I could see one boy drooling. Gross. Of course the cars stuck out like a sore toe, but the Cullen's wouldn't have it any other way.

Edward came around to Renesmee and I and whispered, "I love you girls, hope you have a good day at school". And with that we turned around and started to walk towards Alice.

"Took your time ladies", she said smiling at Edward. "What, did you drive to school at human pace?"

"No Alice, I drove here slower today so that we could take in the environment and so Bella could see what her old town looked like, ok with you?"

"Yeah sorry Edward I just really wanted to talk to you, that's all", she said with a laugh.

"It's okay Alice, now what's the problem?", he replied politely.

"Well its nothing big, but I have seen what's going to happen today, and Edward your going to get rather grumpy at all the hormonal teenagers and their thoughts towards your wife. So just take your chill pills would you, last thing we need is you in a bad mood", she replied seriously.

I smiled, Edward wouldn't like that comment, but he just shook it off. It seemed he was more worried about the fact teenagers were going to be having disturbing thoughts about me.

"So Alice what your telling me is that I'm going to have little teenage boys, hitting on me… ALL DAY?", I said, hoping it to be some sick joke.

"Yes Bella, that is exactly what I'm telling you", she said, sticking her tongue out at me and walking away.

"Great", I said. This was just what I needed.

"Don't worry Mum, if it gets a bit much I'll step in. I love the boys chasing me"

"Not that I would mind if you replaced that mutt, but you better not let Jake hear you say that. And anyway, it's a fathers worst nightmare to have boys chasing his daughter, don't give me a heart attack just yet Nessie", Edward said.

With that the bell rang. I took an unnecessary breath, readying myself for the onslaught of school and all of it's horrors. I looked up to find Emmett and Jasper walking together, I could hear them talking about a play station game and how they have to whip Edwards bum someday. Edward turned his head towards them, smiling. "Yea right, just keep dreaming" he called after them.

Alice was telling Rose that Emmett was going to talk me into doing something stupid at lunch today. Note to self: I must stay away from Emmett today.

Which left Edward, Nessie and I. We were all walking in a line to the school office, Nessie was busy taking in the sights of the buildings, while Edward and I were walking side by side.

Once we reached the office we all got our schedules for the year. I was with Edward for Biology, English and P.E, and so was Renesmee. This would be torture for her, all year with her parents at home and at school. I was with Alice for Spanish and Rose for French. I don't know why, but I wanted to learn both the languages. And Rose made out to be the stereotypical dumb blonde and said she could speak them either, so I went along with it. I had Emmett for Health, and Jasper for History. I knew Health would be good fun, but History with Jazz... It would be interesting, to say the least. No doubt I would be hearing all about the civil war, but at least he would be able to help me with my work.

We found out that we all had at least one other Cullen in our home room class. I had Emmett. Edward had Rose, and Alice and Renesmee were together. I didn't like being away from Edward, especially as I was with Emmett, which meant only one thing…… Trouble. As there were two of us fun loving, crazy, nut case vamps in one room, and as we both liked to get into trouble and get each other into trouble that only meant one thing…. Double Trouble. It probably wouldn't end well.

We walked to our classes, English was my first class which meant I got one whole hour with my amazing husband and our beautiful daughter. Alice had Health with Jazz, Edward had kindly filled me in on the fact that they were watching a tape on birth. He told Nessie and I that it's rather graphic and that because Jasper wasn't particularly fond of that aspect of human life, he would quite possibly get more than a little freaked out by it all. Last time he had to watch something similar, he ran out of the room screaming, ran up to Edward and told him to never get pregnant, because you "get fat and hurt a lot when the little bugger wants out". Needless to say, we found it quite amusing that Jasper had told another guy to never get pregnant.

This was the laugh Nessie and I needed before we entered the room or stares and glares, oh and of course boring old English. Before we opened the door Edward told us that our whole family was on everyone's minds in the room and to expect a lot of looks. This didn't make me happy at all; it was just like when I first came to this school all over again. Edward and I took this time to share one last kiss before we headed in.

"Eww guys come on, we are at school. Get a room", Nessie said. Edward and I laughed, and with that he opened the door to the classroom.

As Edward opened the door I saw him stiffen out the corner of my eye. "Newton's" he said, so quiet that I had trouble hearing him. I groaned inwardly.

The teacher asked us to introduce ourselves and take our seats at the back. We were all sitting in a line at the very back of the class, with a few humans around us. Once we sat down I looked at Edward and he was still just as stiff as he was when we walked in. "What's wrong?" I said quietly. "There are Newton junior's here, and their thoughts are no different to their grandparents.

"Ohh", I said. Everyone was looking back at us every now and then, not even being subtle with their staring. I knew Nessie loved it, she was sitting there with the biggest smile on her face.

What happened next surprised me. I looked to the front of the class to see some strange but familiar looking kid staring at me. I looked back at him, looking straight into his eyes. Then I heard him say rather loudly "so beautiful" as he turned his head to the front of the class. Apparently this was all Edward could take, I saw him flying through the air, aiming for this kid. Lucky it was at a slow pace for him, he wouldn't give away our secret. The whole class stood up in shock and surprise as Edward jumped onto the boy. I doubt they had seen this much excitement in years.

"Do _not_ talk about my family like that!", Edward yelled. With that he excused himself from the room and left us to deal with the aftermath.

* * *

**A/N - Review if you want updates people! Nobody is really reviewing, so I will just stop writing if I don't get enough. I would really like another 5 before I update again. If I don't, then... who knows? Please?**

**And the next chapter is really good (if I may say so myself), so if you want to read it, then review! Catch ya later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Sorry it's taken so long to update this time, I've been busy reading the series again! And fanfic as well... So much to do and so little time.**

**Well here it is then :)**

* * *

**Bella POV**

A girl from the other side of the room rushed to the boy now lying on the ground at the front of the classroom. I felt bad for the boy on the floor, Edward was used to people thinking about Renesmee and I, so I thought that he over-reacted when he flew at the poor guy. I was going to have to speak to Edward about this and get him under control before he did something to expose, or draw unwanted attention to us all.

"That Joel, is why you don't speak your thoughts out loud," the teacher said to the strange boy at the front of the class. The whole class laughed at what the teacher had said and then she got on with the rest of the lesson. We had a non-eventful half hour of class and Edward didn't return which made me worry, but I knew he would be okay. No doubt he would be sitting in the car trying to relax.

When the bell finally rang, Nessie and I went to try find Edward. It didn't prove to be too difficult, as he was exactly where I knew he would be, in the car pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean to just lose control like that, but the thoughts he was having of you just sent me over the top."

"It's okay dad. The teacher found the funny side of it, so maybe you could do it again," Nessie said. I frowned at her.

"Nessie don't say that. It was a mistake, and it won't be happening again," I said sternly. "Come on, let's go to our next class. I have history with Jasper, it's going to be interesting I think, don't you guys have Math's?" I said as I screwed up my nose. I hated maths. Even though I was good at it, it was bad enough the first time through school; I didn't need to go through the pain all over again.

"Yes we do, let's go" Edward said, as Nessie pretended to run in the opposite direction.

"Ugh, who invented Math's anyway," she grumbled.

I left my husband and daughter as they headed for the math department of the school. I went to the history block and saw Jazz standing outside the room with a big smile on his face. "So I hear Edward attacked some poor kid first period?"

"Yeah something weird came over him and he just flipped out, it was weird but kind of funny at the same time," I said with a smirk. "I love it when he gets jealous."

Jasper cringed. "Yeah, I bet you do. Well we will talk details at lunch; don't want to get in more trouble on our first day."

With that we walked into the classroom, took our seats in the middle of the class and got lectured about the first World War and why it was important to our society today. Jazz found it useful. I was sure he would fire all the facts he learnt in class today against us during one of his many rants about the civil war, which he seemed to be doing more and more these days. Even though he already knew _everything_ there was to know about _every_ single war there ever was.

All too soon that class was over and it was lunch time, I had a flash back of what Alice had mentioned to Rose earlier in the day. Right, remember to stay away from Emmett and his crazy ideas. As Jazz and I were walking to the cafeteria, we were in heavy discussion about the History teacher and her lack of ability or qualification to be teaching on the subject. Although the conversation was interesting, I found myself zoning out, my thoughts elsewhere. It had only been an hour or so since I had seen Edward and Nessie, but I was keen to catch up with them and see how their days had been going so far. I missed them a bit too.

Jasper glanced at me. "Ohh Isabella Cullen, you've got it bad!" he said in a teasing tone.

I punched him softly in the arm, poking my tongue out as I did. "Shut up, you can't talk! Anyone within a two mile radius could have heard you and Al last night!"

If he could have blushed, he definitely would have been right now.

We went to the lunch line and got some fruit and a hot dog and took it over to our table. It was amazing that we still had the same table in the same place the Cullen's used to sit when they first came to Forks. Some things never changed. We each sat next to our partners, with Nessie next to me. Of course she was the only one eating, her human side was still strong in her and she didn't mind eating human food every now and then. Which was good for us, at least someone was eating, making us look a little more human.

Everyone was engrossed in their own little conversation, until Alice laughed and asked Edward what the name of the kid he attacked in class was.

"Well the guy I jumped on, his name was Joel Newton," he spat the last part.

"Not more Newton's!" Emmett groaned.

"Afraid so, and it gets better Emmett" Edward said. "He's a twin. The other half is called Margaret". I could tell Edward wasn't too happy about them being here.

"Joel the Mole and Margaret the Maggot. This is going to be a good year on the teasing front," Emmett said enthusiastically.

"If you call them those names they won't be happy, at all. But I guess that wont stop you at all. I can just see it now… literally," Alice added.

"Bella between you and me, I reckon we could have some fun with them, don't ya think?" Emmett said with a smile. "Speaking of good ideas Bella…"

"What ever it is Emmett, No."

"Come on Bella, at least hear me out, you'll like the idea. Alice told me so," he said as he waggled his finger at me.

I sighed. "Okay then Em, let's hear it," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Well see those oranges and apples on the table here?"

"Yeahhh?"

At this point Alice was already laughing at the images of what I'm sure were yet to come.

"Well I know that you have a killer spinner ball, and you know I love to bat…"

"Mhmmmm?"

"Well I think we should have a little game of Indoor Cricket"

"What? Now? In here?"

"Yes, in here. What do you say?"

"Emmett that is the dumbest idea you have had all month. I Say no."

"What are you, Chicken? Live a little Bella, you big baby!" he replied, taunting me. With that, he started flapping his arms like wings, and making chicken noises.

I put my head in my hands, "Seriously Em, come on. How old are you?!"

Everyone was sitting around us with a smirk on their face, I'm guessing Alice had already filled them in on what was about to happen to these poor unsuspecting people.

Emmett continued to do his chicken imitation, and it was beginning to get embarrassing.

"Rose, a little help here?"

WHACK! Rosalie's hand connected with Emmett's head with a resounding thud.

"Thanks. I owe you one."

Emmett sat down, looking depressed. I suppressed a groan. He knew I was a sucker for that face. I took a deep breath.

"No one calls me a chicken and gets away with it Emmett. You're on, get your bat and stand over there," I said.

I pointed to an area at the end of our table, with a conveniently long walkway, which would be perfect for our pitch.

Emmett smiled brightly and picked up Alice's Geography book from her last class, which was going to serve a dual purpose as a bat. Alice frowned, obviously not seeing Emmett's last minute decision to use her property as an impromptu piece of cricketing equipment.

I picked up the fruit from Nessie's tray, hoping she no longer wanted it. I also grabbed a history book from my bag and threw it on the floor, making a marker from which to bowl. I took three long steps back from the book and looked around. Everyone was staring at us with confused looks on their faces.

"Ready?" I whispered at Emmett.

"Do ya worst little sis," he replied with a smirk.

"Get Mole or Maggot in the back of the head for me Emmett," Edward said quietly

"What did Maggot do to you?" he asked

"You don't know what she is thinking, trust me"

"Well no duh, I'm not the resident mind reader in the family am I."

With that he turned his head and nodded at me. With a wink of my eye I was running towards the book. I did an over arm throw towards Emmett and put a bit of spin on the orange as I released. _Nothing like a spinner orange_ I thought.

Emmett rather skillfully hit the orange with the book towards the poor students in the lunchroom. It flew a good 10 feet in the air, with small pieces flying off the orange and the book from where the force had made it splatter on impact. The smaller parts of the orange few into Jasper's face, a few pieces landed in a cheerleaders hair, and the main part of the orange landed on a table surrounded by people. I now saw why Alice had been smiling while telling Rose about this earlier. In the middle of this table were about five cans of Coke. Open cans of coke. With the force the orange landed of the table, cans went everywhere. Coke was spilling out the top of cans that remained unharmed; a few cans flew in the direction of people causing the remaining coke to pour out all over their clothes. The people, mainly girls, stood up from the table screaming at what had just happened. They were using all sorts of things to try dry themselves off; napkins, jackets, one even ripped a few pages out of a book to try and dry herself. I laughed loudly, realizing nothing was working.

There was one girl who looked really pissed off. She looked like she had wet her pants, and had even managed to get her hair wet too. She took one look at us and started to cry, which to us only made the scene even more funny.

"Ohh look the maggot is crying," Edward said.

One of the boys from the table got up angrily and started walking over to our table. "Oi, what did you freaks do to our table and my sister?" he yelled.

I recognized him as the same boy Edward had attacked this morning.

As Joel approached our table I could see he had blood shot eyes like he had been crying for way too long.

"We were just having a quick game of indoor cricket, care to join us?" I said.

"You and your family are freaks, I'm telling"

"Oh so you are a little nark are you?" I said as he left the building. "And what happened to your eyes? Looks like you have been crying since you had your run in with my brother."

"For your information, it was your little game that did that. I got orange juice in my eyes and it stings, you little bitch. Your family will pay!"

"Oh no don't hurt me" I mocked as he slammed the door as he left"

My whole family and half of the lunchroom just about fell off their chairs in laughter, with the exception of the group that had fallen victim to Emmett's hit. They continued to sit there, looking like they had just sucked on one too many lemons. Where was their sense of adventure?

"Ready for round two Bella?"

With that I picked up two apples and took a few steps back from the book. I could see that Joel was about to re enter the lunchroom with a huge smile on his face. _Just in time for round two _I thought.

"Hey Em, try get the same table eh?"

He nodded and I ran for it. I released one apple after an over-arm swing and he hit the apple in the direction of the table. Joel was just entering the café as I turned to throw the second apple at him. He looked at me just as the apple hit him in the gut. He dropped to the floor holding his stomach, while I heard a loud screech come from behind me. I turned to see half an apple on the ground; this must have hit her in the face as she had a big red mark on her right cheek. I couldn't see the other half until this girl had her hand down her shirt pulling out pieces of white stuff.

"Good one Bella I got that maggot in the face and gave her some supper down her shirt for later, while that other dude saw your beauty and is now struggling for words," Emmett yelled loudly.

The lunchroom hushed as the principal entered through the doors.

"What is going on here, Bella and Emmett causing trouble on your first day at school?!"

"No sir, we were just having some fun, entertaining the other students and those idiots got in the way and BAM they got hit. Maybe they should stay down like everyone else did, and they wouldn't get hurt, ae Bells," Emmett explained rather quickly.

Before I could say anything Joel was on his feet laughing at us.

"Detention, both of you. Edward Cullen I heard about this morning, you should have detention too. But as Joel has been known to make things up I'll let you off. I will see you two after school."

We went and sat down with the rest of our family. Once the principal had left they all burst into laughter. "That was one of the most random things I have ever seen you two do. What were you thinking?" Renesmee said.

"Well I wasn't, and well Emmett... we all know he never over thinks anything. Got the idea and ran with it, isn't that what he normally says?"

Then the bell rang meaning we had to get our butts to our next class, and then it hit me. I have P.E and French; now I will get a lecture from the both of them about how stupid I was to encourage Emmett. Then another lecture from Carlisle and Esme when I got home about how immature we were today. Oh joy.

With that I stomped off to the gym. "Man I hope Joel and Margaret aren't in this class, or pay back is going to be a bitch!" I said to Nessie as we entered the changing rooms.

* * *

**A/N - Let me know what you think!**


End file.
